Fairy Land
by somilia jenfia et kynia
Summary: Dans un monde féérique, Yaoi, KaiRei, Kai une fée qui a un lourd passé ne peux s'empêcher de regarder une jeune fée qui vient de naître, et qui est le symbole de la pureté, et du soleil qui lui est interdit. rated T Angstromance, un essaie
1. Le réveil

Titre :Fairy Land 

_Écrivaines :Kynia, Somilia, Jenfia, (et bunny en Surplus)_

_Déclaration : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Cette fic est dédié à toutes les personnes qui daigneront la lire, et surtout a Killy je crois. Je suis désolée, mais je vais reporter la suite de Wish you where here, car un commentaire a été posté que je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié. Me faire dire que ma fic avance pas, ça m'a fait mal, c'est peut-être ridicule, mais sa ma mis en mode, pu vouloir écrire du tout. Je suis désolée, la suite se fera attendre, et je vais gentiment écrire Fairy Land, et St-white (one-shot pas encore publié, mais qui ne devrait pas tardé, une fois ma déprime passé (j'ai commencé à l'écrire en avant de recevoir le mail, et franchement, je me suis remise en question d'aplomb. Suis-je capable de bien écrire ou est-ce que tout ce que je fais ce retrouve à ne rien valoir.) Si cette histoire ne vous plait pas, je ne la continuerai pas. Je tiens à le faire savoir tout de suite._

_Kyky prend les devant!

* * *

_

_Les arbres rayonnant s'ouvre sous notre passage, et nous laisse entré dans leur domaine magique. O, jolis arbres aux racines protectrices, vous qui êtes si grands et si merveilleux, vos feuillages verts laisse passez les lumières bienfaitrices qui tombent lentement sur une douce rose blanche aux aiguilles couvertes de rosées. Le matin ce lève tardivement sur cette douce forêt. Les fleurs s'ouvrent pour se montrer à leur amant le soleil dans toute leur splendeur._

_Une seule fleur reste seule, fermée sur elle-même, une fleur de fée. Une jolie fleur bleue, une douce pervenche. Elle reste sous clé, close à toutes les douceurs du soleil. De son côté, la fine rose blanche couvertes de rosée qui s'est déjà réveiller laisse sortir une petite fée qui vient de voir son premier jour. Elle regarde cette lumière exquise qui lui donne la force de se lever et de regarder le champs entre les arbres._

_'Le garçon vient de naître', pouvait-on entendre dans les fleurs plus basses._

'_O, jolie petite fée aux airs félins!', pouvait-on entendre dans les fleurs plus hautes._

'_Cette naissance est un cadeau du ciel, sa beauté illumine toute la forêt!', pouvait-on entendre dans les fleurs du rosiers. Les roses se précipitèrent sur le nouveau venu. Tout le monde le regardait, le contemplait dans toute sa splendeur. Pour sa par, il avait un peu peur, et ce sentait embarrassé, cependant il souriait à tous ces visages inconnu qui ventait sa beauté._

_Dans sa pervenche, une autre fée regardait la scène à travers les pétales. Il regardait avec envi, lui aussi il aurait voulu être aux côtés du nouveau, il était allé le voir la nuit dernière, cette créature trop belle pour être réelle. Il voulait tant, mais les autres ne le laisserait pas l'approchée. Il devait resté jour dans sa fleur, et la nuit il pouvait sortir quand toutes les autres avaient déjà été amené dans le pays des rêves par Morphée. Il devait vivre la nuit, et mourir le jour._

_La nuit, la compagne de ses créatures du mal. C'est créature mangeuse de rêves. On l'avait obligé vivre comme ces monstres, car il avait fait un crime punissable de mort chez les fées. Cependant, comme il venait d'une bonne famille, on accepta de le garder dans la communauté, mais sans ce soucier que le soleil qui lui manquait le rendrait fou, et le conduirait à une mort lente et pénible. Une fée du monde infernal, qu'il était devenu. _

_Quant à ce nouveau-né aux cheveux de nuit, qui était la représentation même du désir le plus puissant chez les autres. Ce désir de vie, de lumière, de pureté, de virginité, de tendresse, d'élégance et de raffinement. Il avait tout ce que l'on pouvait désiré. Il était né de la rose la plus belle et la plus pure, normal après tout. Ses yeux ambré reflétait la couleur ardeur du soleil. Ah, beauté à l'état pure. _

_Cette fée au regard de sang continuait de regardé, sans mots dire. Il voulait avoir cet être si parfait. Il voulait avoir cette lumière pour lui, il aurait au moins un soleil dans sa noirceur, mais comme chaque autre fée du monde lumineux, son félin vivrait le jour, et fermerait sa fleur au coucher de l'astre solaire. Il ne pourrait jamais vraiment entré en contact avec lui._

_Le contact, le toucher, le désir. Si jamais il lui appartenait, il ne serait plus aussi blanc que neige et nuage, il se transformerait peut-être en une sorte de monstre parfait…_

_-Son regard souille la venu du soleil!, une fée s'écria en direction de cet être indigne de cette journée._

_Tous les regards se retrouvèrent sur lui, même celui de cette perle blanche, mais il ne se laissa pas voir, il referma le pétale, et se coucha contre leur parois. Il se maudit, et referma ses yeux, signe de sa déchéance._

_Tout à l'autre bout, au rosier naissant, la perle regardait toujours dans sa direction. Il trouvait cela étrange, toutes les fleurs ouvertes, mais la sienne refermée. De plus, ce que cette fée avait crié…Souillé? Notre perle sembla se trouver un défaut parmi toutes ses qualités, la curiosité. Il voulait voir se visage qui ne pouvait que ce cacher derrière les pétales bleus. Il voulait savoir!_

_Il regardait les gens autour de lui, quelqu'un pourrait bien lui répondre. Il vit une petite fée à quelques millimètres de lui, il s'approcha doucement, et commença la conversation._

_-Excusez-moi._

_La petite fée se mit à rougir, cet être si parfait daignait bien s'adresser à lui! Ces yeux se mirent à trouver un certain à la feuille sur laquelle sur laquelle il se tenait, et fit un mouvement de bien avant de répondre à son soleil._

_-Oui?_

_-Je voudrais savoir qui était cette fée tout à l'heure?_

_-Oh, lui, fit-il tout déçu. C'est…enfin, il est maudit. Personne ne doit s'en approcher, il sort la nuit, et tue, voilà pourquoi son regard est de sang._

_-Il tue? C'est une histoire?_

_-Non, il a tué un des notre il doit bien y avoir 1 printemps. _

_-Tué…?_

_-Il est viré fou, un jour il a…_

_-Kevin!, fit une voix forte derrière lui. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ça! Tout ce que vous avez à retenir est de ne jamais vous approché de lui, de fermé ta rose et de dormir!_

_-…Mais…_

_-Pas de mais, fit encore cette lourde voix. Nous ne voudrions pas perdre une fée telle que toi. Cela serait un mal impossible à prendre._

_-Mais, je n'ai rien de spécial._

_-Le soleil ce lève en même temps que toi, tu amènes la lumière qu'il manque sous les larges feuilles de cette foret._

_-Mais, si chaque fée doit avoir sa partie de soleil, le privée de se soleil…n'est-ce pas horrible?_

_-Ce qu'il a fait était bien pire, crois-nous. Maintenant, ne cherche plus rien à savoir sur ce monstre, et descend des ton nuage. Tu devras te présenter aux fleurs de terre._

_Il ne pouvait pas décevoir ces gens, mais…il redirigea son regard vers cette pauvre pervenche de l'autre bout du champs. Cette teinte de bleue était enchanteresse, il voudrait tellement aller la voir, si ce ne pouvait être la fée, alors la fleur?_

_Il descendit, regarda ceux qui étaient proches, et leur fit savoir que sa présence était arrivée. Son nom se fit résonner jusqu'aux oreilles de la pervenche. Rei, un nom doux et plein de vie. Pas comme le sien, Kai, il nom dure et mort…

* * *

_

_Bon, comme vous voyez le couple est déjà inscrit dans les cieux._

_C'était Kynia, et elle veut avoir des commentaires, pour savoir si elle continu ou non._

_JenJen-foua t'es bonne en description toi!_

_Kyky-…Je veux juste que l'atmosphère fasse féérique…_

_Soso-_

_Significations des fleurs_

_Pervenche Bleue : mélancolie, bleue, je ne rêve qu'à vous. Je trouvais que cela irait bien avec le personnage de Kai, et en plus avec l'histoire. Puisqu'il ne pense qu'à Rei, cet ange qu'il a vu par les séparation entre les doux pétales de la rose._

_Rose Blanche : L'amour pur, la virginité, le raffinement et l'élégance. Ce qui représente la personnalité de Rei dans cette fic"BLANC : est la couleur de l'unité, de la pureté. Dans le rituel chrétien les enfants sont conduits en terre sous un suaire BLANC, orné de fleurs blanches. C'est la couleur de la pureté marquant que rien, n'a été accompli : tel est le sens initial de la blancheur virginale de la robe des communiants et celle de la fiancée qui va vers ses épousailles.Sur le drapeau du Vatican, le BLANC est associé à l'or représentant le règne de Dieu sur la Terre."_


	2. Les divagations d'un esprit fragile

_**Titre :Fairy Land **_

_**Écrivaines :Kynia, Jenfia,Ria et Somilia (et Bunny l'Éternelle (surplus))**_

_**Déclaration : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Cette fic est dédié à toutes les personnes qui daigneront la lire, et surtout a Killy je crois.** _

* * *

_La journée avait été d'une longueur horrible pour le jeune né. Les présentations avaient pris toutes la journée, le soleil devait aller se coucher et porter la lune au pouvoir. Un dernier regard vers la douce pervenche que l'or n'avait su comment se retirer de sa couleur et de son mystère. Il s'assit tranquillement et solitaire sur sa charmante fleur blanche en direction de ce trésor. Le soleil se retira et la lune pris possession de cette mer bleutée. Rei resta comme cela jusqu'à ce qu'un des ancêtres vint fermer les doux pétales et lui dire de dormir, car nous aurions besoin de sa lumière lorsque la lune devrait s'en aller dans le pays de Morphée._

_Lorsque toutes les fleurs se fermèrent, la pauvre pervenche s'ouvrit et laissa passé les tristes rayons lunaires. La fée sorti lentement de son cocon et descendit le long de sa tige, posa les pieds par terre. Furtivement, il se dirigea vers la petite rose parfaite._

_Il vola tranquillement jusqu'à elle, tira lentement sur un de pétales, et il y vit un être de perfection incarné. Une mer noire avait fait sa place aux côtés de son château, essayant de le protégé d'une quelconque manière. Sa main droite était a douce passerelle vers la peau de soie que Kai ne manqua pas de frôler avec sa main si rugueuse. Ses jolies fenêtres fermées par les rideaux qui étaient décorés par de jolis cils très longs et fins. Ses jambes si fines recroquevillé serrant entre elles sa main gauche qui cherchait la chaleur._

_Il ne pouvait pas être réel. Cet être était trop parfait. Si mignon, si adorable…oh voilà quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Il avait de petites canines pointues. Comme cela, en boule, il ressemblait à un chat. Non, un chaton. Si jeune si pure si fière. _

_Kai passa sa main dans les cheveux ébènes qui étaient tout autour de lui. Une beauté sans limite au cheveux aussi doux que le velours. La peau douce comme la soie…Cette peau si fraîche qui n'avait vécu au soleil qu'un jour, mais en avant pris tous les rayons, lui donnant une peau soigneusement basanée, pas trop mais juste assez pour montré son état de santé._

_Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il déposa ses lèvres sur la petite main qui était à l'extérieur de cette boule. Lécha tendrement la peau au goût sucré, faiblement celui du miel. Et son sang? Kai se reprit aussitôt la pensée égarée. Il n'aurait jamais dû voir cette chose naître dans son esprit. Cet être était la pureté même, le soleil. Il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi bien qu'avec cette fée de bas niveau! _

_-Rei…, souffla-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille du gamin qui était désormais sous lui._

_Il toucha lentement avec son pouce les lèvres du chaton, puis y déposa un tendre baiser sans passion pour ne pas le réveiller. Encore un goût adorable, la vanille et la fraise. Cet être n'était-il donc fait que du sucre de la nature, et de toute ses bonnes choses? Pas comme lui. Sa peau sentait le maron, goûtais le désert. Son sang goûtait la ferraille…le sang de cette autre fée avait goûté le bleuet, et celui de cet être?_

_Encore la même pensée obsédante. Rien, il ne pouvait rien y faire._

_Deux orbes d'or se mirent à observer se qui se passait au dessus de lui. Il n'avait pas crié, il avait reconnu les yeux sang de cette fée._

_-Qui êtes-vous?, fit-il tranquillement._

_Mais la fée se fit ramener à la réalité et sorti aussi rapidement qu'un éclair de la petite rose blanche pure. Rei le regarda faire sans pouvoir bouger. Lorsqu'il le pu, il regarda par terre, la où avait sauté l'être démoniaque venu le voir dans ses songes. Il le vit retourner dans sa petite pervenche isolée, si seule et triste…_

* * *

Oui je sais ça été vraiment long avant le second chapitre –' pardonnez moi SVP!

Je fais de mon mieux, mais les descriptions c'est ma bête noire.

J'espère que cela vous à plu, et je m'excuse du fait que mon chapitre est plutôt cours.


End file.
